


Réconfort

by LeTraducteur



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Caring, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hugs, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Death - Michonne, Soulmates, Touching
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Michonne est tuée lors d’une bataille. Daryl doit réconforter Rick.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Kudos: 5





	Réconfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/gifts).
  * A translation of [Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476447) by [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive). 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.

Je savais que la guerre allait prendre des vies. J’étais prêt à donner la mienne, préférais la donner à la place de celle de quelqu’un d’autre. J’étais prêt à ce que ce soit moi, mais je n’étais pas prêt à ce que ce soit quelqu’un d’autre. Je ne l’étais jamais. Le premier jour de la première bataille, quand Michonne fut descendue d’une balle dans la tête, je l’ajoutai immédiatement à la liste des noms que je portais sur mes épaules. Hershel. Beth. Denise. Glenn. Michonne. Je les possédais, ils étaient miens. Et me venger pour eux était ce qui me motivait de continuer, jour après jour. Ce n’était pas l’heure pour Michonne. Ça aurait dû être moi.

Ce qui était pire que de voir le geyser de sang à l’arrière de sa tête alors qu’elle tomba de sa position de sniper dans un arbre pas loin, était d’entendre le cri de Rick. Le soleil se couchait et les deux armées commençaient à se retirer pour la nuit juste après ce terrible tire. Rick courut vers Michonne et tomba au sol à ses côtés, ses yeux embués. Je m’agenouillai à côté de lui, mis une main sur son bras alors qu’il pleurait. D’abord Lori, puis Jessie, et maintenant Michonne. Rick ne supportait jamais bien la mort de ses amoureuses et je n’avais aucune raison de croire, malgré sa récente augmentation de force et de confidence, qu’il ressortirait indemne de la perte de Michonne. Il aurait besoin de moi. Il avait toujours besoin de moi.

Je fixai les autres qui essayaient de s’approcher de Rick pour les garder à distance jusqu’à ce qu’il se vide de toutes les larmes et sanglots qu’il avait en lui. "J’suis désolé Rick," dis-je, "j’l’ai pas vu venir. Je-"

"C’est pas sur toi, Daryl," chuchota-t-il en s’agrippant à moi pour se relever. "J’lui avais dis qu’on arriverait à continuer l’un sans l’autre. Maintenant je ne sais plus si je nous mentais à tous les deux." Sa voix était rauque et peinée et je voulais faire tout ce que je pouvais pour le réconforter. Je me souvins de toutes les fois récemment où j’avais eu besoin de _son >/em> réconfort, après m’être échappé du Sanctuaire, après avoir vu Dwight dans la prison d’Alexandria. Son contact me ramenait toujours sur terre alors je fis ce que Rick faisait toujours et mis ma main sur son épaule, me préparant à l’enlacer si c’était ce dont il avait besoin._

__

"J’aurais pris sa place si j’avais pu, Rick. Je suis tellement désolé."

__

Je supposai que mes mots n’étaient pas les bons puisqu’il recommença à sangloter et tomba contre moi dans une embrassade maladroite. "Non," chuchota-t-il," de tous, Daryl. Je peux pas te perdre. Tu es ma constante." Je n’étais pas vraiment sûr de ce qu’il voulait dire, mais je le tins fort alors qu’il s’accrochait à moi, sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

__

"On doit la ramener à la maison, Rick. L’enterrer correctement. Elle était la première à tomber et elle sera un héro de cette guerre. Personne ne l’oubliera jamais." Je rejouai la mauvaise réaction de Rick dans ma tête alors que je le berçais et faisais courir ma main dans ses cheveux comme je le faisais quand je tenais Judith. Quand Lori est morte, il avait eu des hallucinations. Quand Jessie est morte et il était parti pour une mission suicide en prenant une ville remplie de walkers seul avec rien d’autres que sa hachette et sa colère. Et maintenant Michonne. Et on n’avait pas le temps pour qu’il fasse son deuil. On devait être prêt à l’aube pour avancer vers le Sanctuaire.

__

Gabriel s’agenouilla prêt de Michonne et murmura quelques conneries à propos du salut. "Je peux aider à porter son corps jusqu’à un véhicule," proposa-t-il.

__

"Non," dit fermement Rick. "Daryl et moi on va le faire." Il se pencha et l’attrapa par les bras et j’attrapai ses jambes et on marcha dans la nuit tombante sans un mot. Qu’est-ce qu’on pouvait dire de plus ? Ça va aller ? Ce n’était pas le cas. Le temps soigne les blessures ? C’était faux. Les morts naturelles n’existaient plus. Plus personne ne mourrait de vieillesse ou de causes naturelles. Tu étais tué ou assassiné ou mordu et c’était comme ça que tu mourrais. Et il n’y avait pas de bonnes façons d’offrir ses condoléances pour ça.

__

"J’vais pas perdre la tête cette fois, Daryl," dit finalement Rick.

__

"C’est normal d’être-"

__

"Non. Je savais qu’on allait perdre des gens. Des gens qu’on aimait. Ça pourrait être moi demain. Ou toi."

__

"Ouais, ça pourrait," dis-je doucement, voulant terriblement que mes bras soient à nouveau libres pour pouvoir réconforter mon ami. Je me souvins revenir à la Colline après avoir été capturé quand il m’avait enlacé et tenu fort, je n’avais réalisé à quel point j’avais besoin de ce contact que lorsque je m’étais retrouvé à pleurer dans ses bras. Il avait besoin de la même chose maintenant. Je pouvais le voir. Rick avait toujours été du genre à toucher les gens, à croiser leur regard et leur donner de l’attention quand il y en avait besoin.

__

Ou bien faisait-il cela seulement pour moi ?

__

Une fois que l’on eu déposé Michonne à l’arrière d’un des camions, je fermai les yeux et posa une nouvelle fois ma main sur l’épaule de Rick. Il se pencha contre moi, son front sur mon épaules alors que les moteurs des véhicules chantaient autour de nous, tout le monde prêt à retourner à Alexandria et se préparer à la prochaine attaque.

__

"On doit rentrer à la maison," chuchotai-je à Rick en l’accompagnant jusqu’au côté passager du camion. Il regarda par la fenêtre sur le chemin du retour, ses yeux vides, ses épaules affaissées. Je posai ma main sur son genou. "Qu’est-ce que je peux faire, Rick ?"

__

Il secoua la tête. "Ça va aller."

__

"Vraiment. Ça va aller," dis-je, essayant de l’en convaincre. Il me regarda quand on passa les portes d’Alexandria.

__

"Ce serait bien de ne pas être seul ce soir," dit-il.

__

"Je suis là."

__

On creusa une tombe dans le cimetière d’Alexandria, juste moi et Rick. On parla du temps qui était passé. Aucun de nous ne pouvait dire combien de temps ça faisait. On parla du temps d’avant. Des jours où ‘on ne tue pas les vivants’ et de ‘combien de walkers a tu tué, combien de personnes’. On parla des moments plus innocents et de comment on avait été aussi loin côte à côte. Carol et Carl étaient les seuls qui étaient avec nous depuis le début.

__

Quand on retourna finalement à la maison, on avait besoin de dormir. Le jour suivant était le jour suivant et on devait être prêt à tout. Rick se tenait sur la première marche de l’escalier, me regardant alors que j’installais une couverture sur le canapé. Je gardais mes yeux sur les siens. Merde. Demain pourrait être son dernier jour. Sa tombe. Je me redressai et soupirai. "Je ne suis pas sûr que j’arriverais à faire ça pour toi," dis-je sans même réaliser quels mots allaient sortir.

__

"Faire quoi ?"

__

"Creuser ta tombe, t’enterrer et aller dormir pour me battre un autre jour."

__

Il hocha la tête et je pu lire dans ses yeux qu’il ressentait la même chose pour moi. Tout ce temps, je m’étais inquiété pour Rick quand il perdait des êtres chers, mais je ne m’étais jamais rendu compte de comment il réagirait après m’avoir perdu.

__

"Ça a toujours été toi, Daryl," dit-il. "Celui dont je ne me remettrais pas."

__

"On doit. Peu importe ce qui se passe. Si quelque chose… on doit continuer de se battre,"dis-je. "Pour Carl, Judith."

__

On se tint là pendant un moment, sans un mot, ses yeux comme du verre sous la faible lumière de la lune qui traversait la fenêtre du salon. "Reste avec moi ce soi ?" demanda-t-il.

__

Je hochai la tête et le suivis quand il monta les escaliers et je me tins au pied du lit qu’il avait partagé avec Michonne. Dans un autre monde, ça aurait semblé trop tôt pour s’allonger à un endroit libéré si récemment par une amie. Mais c’était _ce_ monde. Et il était sombre et miche et horrible et douloureux. Et si Rick voulait le réconfort de m’avoir à ses côtés, je lui donnerai. Parce que je ne savais pas combien de temps encore je serais là pour le réconforter… ou combien de temps il sera là pour me réconforter.

__

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [Le Traducteur](https://letraducteur.tumblr.com/)  
> TWDObsessive tumblr : [TWDObsessive](https://twdobsessive.tumblr.com/)


End file.
